Interactive toys for pets have become quite popular. Animal behaviorists have validated many benefits to an animal that is stimulated, preoccupied, or otherwise engaged in productive interaction with a pet toy. Chew toys provide needed mastication for animals such as dogs. Throw toys provide overall physical exercise for dogs. Chew toys with treats provide both mastication and extended interaction since the animal's interest can be better maintained with the possibility of receiving an edible treat.
A number of inventions have been developed for increasing the length of time an animal may interact with a toy. Some of the inventions include pet toys that may enable food or treats to be dispensed from the toy. Toys with edible treats have proven to remediate separation anxiety experienced by some pets. By increasing the intensity and length of time the animal is occupied, the animal may be less prone to engage in negative behaviors.
One example of an animal food dispenser includes the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,912. This reference more specifically discloses a dispenser having a base portion and an upper portion defined by at least one wall enclosing a container cavity. An opening is formed in the upper portion to access the container cavity. A weighted body is fixed to the base of the dispenser, and provides a means for returning the dispenser to an upright position after the dispenser has been tipped or moved by the animal. The dispenser can be moved on a surface in an oscillating and/or sliding motion by the animal for dispensing a unit from the opening.
While the prior art may disclose various methods for dispensing treats or food, there is still a need to provide a treat dispensing device in which the animal has better control in selectively dispensing the treats. There is also a need to provide a device that is made simpler for loading the treats and cleaning the device. There is also a need to provide a device so that the movement or action of the device can be varied based upon a selected amount of weight that is placed in the base, and that can be adjusted by the user. Finally, there is also a need to provide the aforementioned improvements/advantages in a structurally simple, yet reliable construction.